¿Les decimos? ONE-SHORT
by CaocHatsune
Summary: -¿no le haz dicho a tus padres sobre Remy y tu?- -no es tan grave, de hecho dudo que Remy les haya dicho aun a los suyos- -tu… em… ¿ya le dijiste a tus padres?... y-ya sabes, sobre tu y yo- -¿Qué te hace dudarlo? Obviamente ya les dije-dijo Remy con una sonrisa REMY X TIMMY


**Les prometí otro de Timmy y Remy, asi que les traigo esto esperando que lo disfruten mis queridos y queridas lectoras  
>AAAAACCIÓN!<strong>

**¿LES DECIMOS?**

Habían pasado un par de meses desde que Remy dijera públicamente su relación con Timmy, y parecía que todo iba normal en la escuela, de hecho a nadie parecía importarle, excepto a las chicas "populares" pero a Remy ya no le importaba tanto ese grupo, prefería estar en la misma mesa con Timmy, Tootie y Alex.

Siempre en los recesos para ir a sus casilleros se topaban, aunque no pudieran besarse públicamente, tan solo rosar sus manos parecía ser suficiente, hasta que llego la pregunta que lo hacía temblar.

-¿no le haz dicho a tus padres?-dijo Tootie mientras caminaba con el castaño rumbo a clase de Filosofía, el chico bajo la mirada y negó-pero tienes que decirles, sino podría ser desastroso para tu relación-

-no es tan grave, de hecho dudo que Remy les haya dicho aun a los suyos-dijo sonriendo con la esperanza de que ocurriera.

Después de clase Tootie se fue por un camino, Alex por otro y Remy junto con Timmy iban rumbo a su casa para hacer tarea. Al llegar a la modesta casa de los Turner, Timmy abrió la puerta con su llave sin sorprenderle que sus padres no estuvieran ahí.

-voy a traer algo para comer, siéntate-dijo obsequiándole una sonrisa y al momento el rubio se encamino a la mesa de centro en la sala para sentarse en posición de loto para comenzar a sacar los cuadernos y libros; al cabo de unos minutos Timmy volvió solo con un tazón de botanas y un par de refrescos-am… Remy-

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo ya escribiendo pasando de un libro a su cuaderno, pero a ratos lo miraba de reojo.

-tu… em… ¿ya le dijiste a tus padres?... y-ya sabes, sobre tu y yo-dijo enredando sus dedos de forma nerviosa temiendo la reacción de Remy, este se acercó a él con una media sonrisa.

-¿Qué te hace dudarlo? Obviamente ya les dije-Timmy se sorprendió y bajo la mirada apenado, él aun no les decía-solo llegue y les dije:

_-mamá, papá, soy gay y mi novio es Timmy Turner-dijo con suma seriedad viendo como sus padres contaban unos fajos de billetes._

_-muy bien hijo-dijo desinteresado su padre._

_-me alegro por ti-dijo su madre con el mismo desinterés._

-de cierta forma me alegro que a veces no pongan suficiente atención-dijo sin borrar su sonrisa-¿a qué viene la pregunta?-dijo acercándose más, Timmy comenzó a temblar para después negar rotundamente con la cabeza y las manos frente a él.

-n-no, por nada-comenzando a reír nervioso, notando como ya estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro mirándolo inquisitivamente-¿qu-que pasa?-

-me estas ocultando algo-Timmy se sonrojo-sabes que no puedes mentir con facilidad-Timmy negaba y negaba pero luego sintió como amablemente lo recostaba sobre el suelo mientras Remy tenía sus rodillas a ambos lados de sus caderas y sus manos a los laterales de su cabeza-no me hagas torturarte-decía sin borrar su sonrisa.

-no podemos… e-estamos en la sala de mi casa, ¿y si llegan mis padres?-

-no se de que hablas, usaré mi arma especial para acerté hablar-dijo pasando su mano hacia dentro de su playera, pero sin esperarlo comenzó a hacerle cosquillas-¡habla Turner!-

-¡YA BASTA! JAJAJAJA… YA, ¡YA!-decía sin parar de reír retorciéndose en el suelo-JAJAJAJA ESTA BIEN, TE LO DIRE JAJAJA-en ese momento Remy se detuvo viendo como aun reía un poco respirando agitado y con una lagrimita en el ojo, se detuvo con sus antebrazos para mirar a Remy mejor, ya que ahora estaba sobre su regazo-es solo que, yo no le he dicho a mis padres sobre lo nuestro, y me da miedo solo pensar en su reacción-Remy sonrió dulcemente al ver su rostro acongojado, asi que tomo su mentón para que lo mirara directamente.

-¿me amas?-

-mas de lo que crees-

-entonces no te preocupes, yo sé que tus padres lo van a entender-Timmy se sintió más calmado con las palabras de aliento de Remy-¿quieres que continuemos?-musito con picardía.

-t-tenemos tarea-dijo ruborizado al máximo-debemos hacerla-

-sí, deberíamos; pero podemos continuarla en unos minutos, o en unas horas-dijo comenzando a besarlo disfrutando como Timmy ronroneaba cual gatito, para después pasar a su cuello, besándolo casi como si se lo quisiera comer; _"maldito Remy"_ se decía mentalmente, había logrado que perdiera la compostura de nuevo hasta que escucho el sonido de las llaves contra el cerrojo y bruscamente lo empujo comenzando a sudar frio.

-¡ya llegamos Timmy!-dijo la voz de su padre, y al momento se levantó para verlos con una sonrisa completamente fingida.

-hola, mamá, papá; llegaron temprano-dijo con el rostro pálido.

-nos han dado vacaciones temporales, pero aún no sabemos por qué-dijo sonriente su madre, y miró atrás notando a Remy que estaba tirado en el suelo todo desalineado-hola Remy, me sorprende que estes aquí-

-solo venía a ayudar a Timmy con la tarea-dijo levantándose y sacudiendo su saco-pero si gustan puedo irme ahora-dijo comenzando a guardar sus cosas.

-Tonterías, los Cajallena son bienvenidos, ¿ya almorzaron? Prepararé algo para ustedes-Timmy se alegraba de que sus padres no tuvieran ni idea de los planes que tuvo Remy en el pasado para atormentarlo, sino lo odiarían.

-Realmente no quisiera molestarla señora Turner-pero antes de poder hablar ya lo había trasladado hacia lo había trasladado hacia el comedor a empujones.

-Mamá, estas exagerando un poco ¿no crees?-dijo Timmy, y cuando iba a contestar se escuchó el timbre-yo abró-dijo acelerado corriendo hacia la puerta y al abrirla se encontraba con las dos personas que menos esperaba en esos momentos: Nega y Gary. Gary sostenía una caja de cervezas y Nega una gran cantidad de comida chatarra.

-Venimos a celebrar los dos meses que Remy y tu llevan jun…-Timmy le impidió al azabache terminar.

-¡Ah! Pa-pasen a celebrar el cumpleaños de Remy-dijo mirándolos fijamente.

-¿te dio Alzheimer o qué? Te decíamos que era por su aniver…-esta vez fue Nega el que calló el castaño.

-Si, su cumpleaños-

-Debiste avisarnos Timmy, pero ya que es el cumpleaños de Remy celebrémoslo todos juntos mientras Gary y Nega se miraban confundidos al ser callados de esa forma por el castaño-asi que entra Gary, y tu amigo tenebroso también puede entrar-Nega se miró sin notar algo extraño.

-te dije que usaras algo de mi ropa-dijo Gary en un susurro.

-me queda demasiado grande tu ropa-

-pues en la mañana después de nuestras "fiestas nocturnas" no te quedan nada mal-dijo en un sensual susurro a su oído, haciendo pasar un escalofrío por la espalda del ser oscuro.

-c-cállate-

Timmy aun recordaba cuando hace un mes llegó Gary y junto con él iba Nega, casi mata al de sombrero de copa por haberle hecho pensar que había muerto, pero al cabo de un tiempo y muchas lágrimas que fueron consoladas por sus tres ex –pretendientes terminaron comiendo y bromeando como si fueran viejos amigos; claro que de vez en cuando el rubio notaba esos movimientos en la cintura de Timmy por parte del azabache y terminaban discutiendo.

-Pues prepararé un rico pay de tocino para celebrar esto y tomemos lo que nos trajo Gary y su amigo.

-Se llama Nega-dijo Timmy.

-pero que nombre más curioso, ¿vienes de Europa?-Nega hizo un movimiento con la cabeza negando la pregunta.

-Tu…-dijo Gary con mirada retadora al rubio.

-Tu…-dijo como contestación Remy.

-Yo-dijo el padre de Timmy captando las miradas de ambos semes que ahora solo contenían una risa, mientras Timmy se llevaba la palma de su mano a la cara con vergüenza.

-He preparado unas botanas para la ocasión-

-gracias señora Turner-dijeron los tres invitados al unísono.

Los presente comieron casi como si fuera una competencia de comida, o más bien una entre Remy y Gary que se les veía como siempre en competencia, mientras Nega los miraba desinteresado en ello, Timmy cada vez comenzaba a sentir más pena ajena de ellos; y más por el hecho de que sus padres los alentaran.

-¡El ganador es Gary!-dijo y el azabache aun con restos de comida en el rostro se levantó victorioso levantando ambos brazos, sin embargo al hacer esto de forma tan abrupta se llevó las manos al estómago y salió disparado al baño para vaciar el estómago-mejor suerte a la siguiente Remy-dijo el padre de Timmy mientras veía al rubio con la misma cara de asco que tenía hace unos segundos el chico de cabello carbón.

-Ya es algo tarde así que me llevaré al "ganador" a casa-dijo Nega levantándose-un placer señor y señora Turner-dijo despidiéndose de ellos con la mano-adiós Remy-dijo para que solo recibiera un quejido por parte de este-te veo después Timmy-dijo con media sonrisa dejando ver un poco de sus colmillos.

-está bien Nega, procura que no vayan a chocar-dijo tras ver a Gary saliendo del baño con mala cara sosteniéndose de la pared.

-claro, y feliz aniversario-dijo captando la atención del padre de Timmy, de Remy y del mismo Timmy.

-¿Aniversario?-cuestionó el mayor.

-¿no se lo habían dicho?-pregunto Gary mirando a Timmy.

-Am… Wow, miren la hora, es tardísimo-levantó a Remy de la mesa empujando a los tres hacia afuera-los veré después, cuídense, los quiero, adiós-dijo rápidamente para después cerrarles la puerta.

-Timmy, ¿quieres decirnos algo?-dijo su padre. Timmy comenzó a jugar con sus manos mientras reía con nerviosismo.

-d-de seguro han de haber pensado que era aniversario de ustedes jajajaja, que gracioso ¿no?-se rascó la nuca intentando aparentar que no ocurría nada- me iré a dormir, la comida estuvo muy rica mamá-

-Timmy… sabes que puedes decirnos lo que sea-dijo ella alentándolo, _"Maldición"_ pensó el castaño y al momento acercarse a sus padres.

-Tenía miedo de que pensaran, o si lo aceptarían-dijo el más pequeño mirando a ambos-los quiero y lo saben, asi que lo diré-tomó una gran bocanada de aire armándose de valor-SOY GAY, Y MI NOVIO ES REMY CAJALLENA-surgió un silencio incomodo en la estancia de la casa.

Su padre estaba más que sorprendido, sin embargo su madre estaba sonriendo y llena de regocijo al escuchar eso; corrió a abrazar a su pequeño niño que había crecido tanto, solo sembrando confusión en el chico.

-¡Ya lo sabíamos mi vida! Me alegro tanto de que al fin lo dijeras-

-yo no lo sabía-susurro su padre.

-es que eres tu amor-dijo con cierta burla.

-pero ¿Cómo lo…-

-Me pareció que ya entrando en la pubertad no trajeras a ninguna chica a la casa más que a Tootie, así que pensé que te gustaba, pero la forma en que la rechazabas una y otra vez me hizo pensar distinto; más cuando te sonrojaste frente a Gary y que nos pidieras que te dejáramos quedar en casa de Remy a altas horas de la noche-como ya se le había vuelto costumbre, el pequeño se sonrojó violentamente al escuchar las palabras de su madre.

-entonces, ¿no les molesta?-

-Para nada amor, si eres feliz no veo problema en ello. Solo preguntaré una cosa-y Timmy asintió-¿ya te acostaste con él?-

-¡Mamá!-exclamo aún más sonrojado (si eso era posible).

-Vale, está bien; pero mas les vale haber usado condón, tienes que cuidarte amor ya que es obvio que él es el activo-

-¡Mamá, deja de decir cosas como esa!-solo escuchó reír a su madre y se calmó.

-Deberias ir a dormir, mañana hay escuela y se nos fue el tiempo con toda la fiesta de su aniversario-dijo la mujer haciendo sonreir al chico que la abrazó susurrando un "Gracias".

Al subir a su habitación, dejó tirada su mochila en una esquina y se acercó a la ventana sorprendiéndose de que Remy había trepado hasta el lugar mirándolo con una amplia sonrisa que le dedicó al pequeño castaño.

-No debiste subir, mis padres pueden verte-

-no es como si fuera muy relevante-dijo tomándolo de la cintura y comenzando a morder su lóbulo derecho logrando que suspirara-me encanta cuando te sonrojas-dijo el mas alto con una voz delicada a su oído haciendo que su piel se enchinara.

-R-Remy… ah… no-no hagamos esto aquí-

El ojiverde hizo caso omiso a sus suplicas pues escuchaba cada vez más fuertes sus gemidos, pasando sus manos por debajo de su playera palpando la espalda de Timmy, al momento colocándolo contra la pared a un lado de la cama. El menor se sentía desesperado tras sentir sus caricias, asi que con movimientos torpes le quitó el saco a Remy dejándolo caer al suelo y después intentar quitar su corbata.

Los movimientos que hacia Timmy hacían reir a Remy, pues le era muy difícil quitarla, asi que con un movimiento él mismo se arrancó la corbata para continuar besándolo mientras subia cada vez mas la playera rosada hasta quitársela por completo. Timmy se degustaba desabrochando su camisa, y al lograrlo por completo palpó su bien formado torso aferrándose cada vez mas a él.

-Remy-gemía una y otra vez.

-Te deseo-susurró Remy

Los besos de Remy pasaron a su cuello, escuchando los gemidos de Timmy lo hacia querer más de él, asi que soltó lo mas parecido a un gruñido al momento que lo pasó a tirar a la cama. El castaño cerraba fuertemente los ojos siendo parte de la excitación de ese momento y pasaba sus dedos por la enredada melena dorada de su pareja atrapando sus caderas entre sus piernas.

Buen momento en el que todo se puso frio cuando la madre de Timmy entró.

-Hola chicos, les traje condones por si acaso-dijo sonriente, Timmy al momento se cubrió con las sabanas y Remy tomaba su camisa-se nota que haces ejercicio Remy, que bueno que elegiste un buen adonis-

-Mamá…-no sabia que decirle, deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra en ese momento.

-am… gracias señora Turner-

-No los interrumpo más, pero utilicen esto-dijo dejando una tira de condones sobre la cajonera a un lado de la puerta y cerró.

-de repente me he puesto frio-dijo Timmy cubriéndose hasta la cabeza para que Remy no viera su vergüenza; su pareja solo rió por la distracción de la madre de Timmy.

-Creo que dejamos esto para otra ocasión-se acercó a Timmy que aún estaba bajo las cobijas-pero me debes dos por haberme dejado con ganas dos veces en un día-en su rostro se formó una sonrisa lobuna que hizo que Timmy brincara de su lugar con el rostro encendido en carmesí.

**Y… ¿Les gustó?  
>Timmy tiene una madre Fujoshi jajaja<br>Esto es todo de mi parte por ahora, asi que me despido**

**ADIU!**

**ATTE: CaocHatsune**


End file.
